The Not So Secret Divulgences of Hermione Granger
by Yellow Sun 12
Summary: My life was great, I had a wonderful job, boyfriend and flat. That is until I told Draco Malfoy all of my secrets.
1. Chapter 1

I don't like quidditch. I just don't see the point of it, and even if you don't like quidditch because of the heights, and avoid it, you still have to get up there to watch it. Quidditch fans are just so selfish. That is what I tell myself every time I have to go to one of these stupid things, and I have tried to tell my boss that quidditch isn't for me, the heights aren't for me, and the fans aren't for me. But alas, here I am at another one of these stupid things.

I am a journalist for the Daily Prophet, in fact head journalist, so that is why he gives the most coveted article to me, the quidditch match. Hah, like I have ever thought to myself, in ten years I see myself as a journalist who writes about quidditch.

I find my seat that is unfortunately in the top box, because I am press and deserve the best, and try not to look over the edge. Instead I look around, there is about five others up here, and based on the language two are speaking they are from Russia. Hmm, then there is a woman wearing a kimono, with a man wearing robes that say something in Japanese. Fantastic, no one here can speak English, this will certainly be very boring.

"Imagine that, all here by yourself Granger?" Okay count to ten backwards, I tell myself. I mean I have avoided him for this long, why does he have to show up here of all places.

"Pleasure Malfoy," I sure hope he catches on to the sarcasm. "I am here for work Malfoy," I tell him real calmly. Than to my utter dismay, he sits right behind me.

I look up at the weather report, oh no, high winds. Just great. Before I have to dwell on it to long though, the announcer begins the match.

Not ten minutes into the game, the winds really pick up speed, and all of a sudden the top box starts rocking, back and forth, back and forth. Oh god was that wood I just heard snapping. And then it hits me, I am going to die, at the ripe age of 26. I haven't even begun to live my live. I need to say goodbye, I can't just die right now.

"Oh my god, are we going to die!" I scream.

"For gods same, of course we aren't going to die," I hear Malfoy yell above the winds. It is a really high drop. I really will die. Then, without my control things start spilling out of my mouth, things I have never told anyone, why would I tell anyone now though, god I was doing so well.

"I had the biggest crush on Lockhart," I hear myself say.

"Harry and I kissed while Ron and I were going out," Why am I saying this? Just keep your mouth closed Hermione, I tell myself.

"I caught Viktor in bed with some girl."

"I hate this girl at work, Tiffany, so I sometimes hide her cell phone in the ceiling," Oh my god that was just twice come one, shut up. But I can't. It's like someone is forcing me to yell my biggest secrets out. Then, there is another big gush of wind.

"I lost my virginity in my parent's bed"

"I hate quidditch," Okay well that wasn't a secret.

Whenever I get drunk I end up singing Michael Jackson's Beat it."

"I steal Ginny's clothes behind her back all the time; I mean she just has so many she rarely notices."

"My mom thinks I love going to the symphony with her, but I always just sit there with headphones on, listening to the Doors, instead of listening to the symphony."

Another huge gush of wind, was that more wood snapping?!

"At the Prophet's Christmas party last year I had sex with the janitor after everyone left," Oh my god, did I seriously just say that, I was still a little drunk.

"My boyfriend thinks I wear a size 2 when I really wear a size 4."

"I am completely caffeine addicted; I have about 12 cups of coffee a day."

"I once went through my dad's change box and took the money to buy condoms."

"I caught Harry jacking off," Then I hear laughter, what? I look outside and realize the trees look pretty still, and the game looks like its been going on for a little while. OH MY GOD! I am totally mortified; I look behind me and groan. There is Draco Malfoy sitting there laughing, did he hear that? How much? This has got to me the worst day ever.

"Malfoy," I say tentatively, "Umm, do you think you could just, forget this?" I ask hopefully.

"Absolutely not Granger, that was just too funny, who knew Granger had all those secrets."

"Uhh, I umm, umm, Malfoy," Oh my god, my life is over. How could this ever happen to me? There is no way I can get out of this. So I do the first thing that comes to mind. Run. Well I didn't actually run, it was more like I calmly stood up and walked out without a look back. I know that is pathetic, but really what else was I suppose to do.

……….

Okay, so it has been a week and I have been Malfoy free. It is fantastic; I certainly hope that I do never see him again.

"Large, black coffee to go please." I ask at the local coffee shop I always stop at in the morning, of course I stop here, after my first cup pf the morning.

"So is that your third cup of the day?" No, no, no, no. this cannot be happening; he has never been here before.

"No," I reply with as much dignity I can muster, "It is only the second." Then he starts laughing, ugh can you even believe him.

"Granger, relax, I promise I won't kill you." I just glare in response.

"Large black to go," I hear someone scream, thank god. I rush up to the counter and grab the cup. I immediately relax and sigh into the cup, coffee is just so good. I make my way for the door only to have someone there holding it wide open for me.

"So where are you headed this early Granger,"

"Work," I reply curtly, "and why are you in my coffee shop anyway, you have never been here before."

"I walk past this coffee shop everyday, and I haven't had my morning coffee this morning, so I stopped in. Where do you work?"

He wasn't going to give up was he? "I am a journalist for the Daily Prophet, and I really should get going," I try to take a left up here, even though that way is much longer, it is worth it if it gets rid of him.

"I don't think so Granger, I know for a fact that going straight is the fastest way, in fact I work right next to the Daily Prophet building. Surely you never noticed that Malfoy Inc. is right next to your building?"

Okay, I will admit I have noticed it a couple of times, but I was hoping he was more of a work at home kind of guy.

"So, urr, Malfoy…about the quidditch match, will you…not tell anyone about it…please?" I somehow stutter out, god I can't even bear to look at him and his stupid smirk.

"Maybe, for a price."

"Are you blackmailing me Malfoy, god you are so low." Who does he think he is anyway, I can't believe him.

"Blackmailing is such an ugly word, call it a favor."

"No. whatever it is I am not doing anything."

"Then my dear, you will be getting some nasty phone calls from your friends and parents." Could he look anymore smug, god how I hate him.

"What?"

"Well you see, my mother is holding a party, and she wants me to have a date, all you have to do is accompany me."

"Why on earth would you ask me, why not some girl you can stand?"

"My mother told me she is sick and tired of the usual girls I bring home, so that is why I ask you, you look nothing like the girls I usually bring."

Have I said how much I hate him yet?

"And if I don't go, you will just tell everyone my secrets?"

"Yes," he says with a smirk.

"When?"

Okay, so let me know what you think, because I won't update if there are no reviews.

"Saturday evening at 7," Then he walks promptly away, into Malfoy Inc.

Why does god hate me so much? Am I just some pawn he enjoys playing with?


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, now is definitely not the time to freak out, I think as I subconsciously smooth down my hair. I look at myself in the mirror and try not to groan in frustration. Malfoy had owled me on Thursday to let me know he would pick me up at my flat at 6:30, and to wear something that was black tie. Well, that would be just fine, if I owned anything that was even remotely close to black tie, instead I just own a few sundresses I have bought for weddings.

Okay, as I glance at my clock and notice it is 5, I realize desperate times call for desperate measures, I have been trying to avoid Ginny's closet, but I need to wear something. I hadn't even noticed that she was home, wasn't she supposed to be on a date? Oh, right that was yesterday.

"Ginny?" I call in

"Yes'm" She calls through her door. I take this as a good cue to walk in.

"Umm, well you see, I have been invited to a black tie event, and…" Even if I had wanted to finish that sentence I wouldn't have been able to because of Ginny's squeals of what I hope is delight.

"Oooh, where? With Ethan?" Okay, so this is where I pull my complete innocent and guilt look at the same time. And I guess she takes the hint because she then cooed, "Ohhh? Not with Ethan?"

Alright I will admit it, Ethan doesn't even know about this whole deal, I told him that I was going to my parent's house for dinner.

"I…umm…" Now, how do I get out of this without telling her the whole story? "I need a black tie dress for a Malfoy party, do you have something or not?" I guess she takes the hint not to question me because she immediately walks into her closet. While she is searching in her closet I hear her say, "I don't think I do, but you know who would, and it would totally be original, no one would have it."

"No, no, no." I hear myself say, don't say Daniel, please don't say Daniel."

"You guessed it, DANIEL!" She then grabs my arm and we are out the door in an instant.

Daniel is our gay flat neighbor, he lives two doors down, and he is a designer. He is always giving us calls to tell us to stop by in case we are going to something where labels are important. So far, I have avoided doing any publicity for him, until now.

"Ginny, I bet he doesn't even have anything that formal, just sitting around, and it isn't like he can make anything with this late of notice anyway."

"No, don't think like that, he is a designer, they always have formal wear lying around, it is practically in the bible."

"The bible?" What is she talking about? But she doesn't get time to answer, because she starts bounding on his door screaming, "Daniel, we need you. Come on Daniel!"

When the door swings open not three seconds later, he has the grin of a Cheshire cat.

"Darlings what bring you here?"

"Well," Ginny starts but I cut her off, the last thing I need is London's entire gay community talking about a nonexistent relationship I have with the devil.

"I am going to a black tie and I need a dress in less than an hour. Can you do that?"

"Oh, honey I am way ahead of you," then he turns around and enters his closet. When he returns he is carrying a few big plastic bags, "Now, take off your clothes love, what do you think of green?"

"No! I can't wear green." I certainly don't want Malfoy picking me up with the biggest smirk on his face.

"Okay, no need to get feisty. How about the color red?"

"Yeah, I can do that." Then he hands me a giant red plastic bag. I stripe and put the new dress on and stare at him expectantly.

"Oh honey, you have got to be kidding me, have you always had boobs as lovely as they are now?"

"urr," is all I really can say to that.

Once I look in the mirror though I am defiantly happy, it is a long halter top red dress, with a low back and a small crystal in the center.

"it is a bit too long though," I say as I look down and realize there is at least three inches of fabric at the bottom.

"Oh no sweetheart, that is the look, we will just hike you up there, and the fabric remaining will just barely touch the ground." He says as he hands me a black stiletto heels about 4 inches high. No, no, no. I will not be able to walk in those.

"Put them on dear, what time are you outta here?"

"It starts at…" I start as I glance up at the clock, "shit, he will pick me up in half and hour, and I still have hair and makeup."

"Stay here and let me do it honey, you know I can master that beast better than you anyway." And that is the sad thing, a gay man who has a crew cut, can do my hair better than I can.

……..

A half hour later I am staring at myself and am totally shell shocked. I mean I never knew Daniel was so good. From now on, I am going straight to him. My hair is up with controlled pretty wisps, and I have minimal makeup, just the way I like it.

"Fabulous sweetheart! I bet you didn't know you looked this good! That Nathan will be swept off his pretty little feet," and before I can stop her Ginny pipes up, "oh but she is going with Draco Malfoy!"

"That handsome rich thing!? Oh Doll, I didn't know you knew that man, does he have any hot friends who swing towards me?" He asked excitedly.

"oh honestly, no, I mean, I have no idea, besides I better get back to my flat now." I said as I was rushing out into the hallway, and then I hear him scream out, "As payment I want a date with one of his friends!" I just groan in reply.

When I get back to my flat, I look at my clock which says 6:26. I decide I have a couple more minutes to stare at myself, I really do look good.

"Granger! Open up," I hear from my doorway. I walk over and open it, only to find Malfoy, dressed in a black suit with a skinny tie, and I scan my eyes so quickly that he wont notice, but it doesn't matter because he is busy staring at my body.

"Granger," he says in the most suave voice I have ever heard, "You look good, I am impressed." In reply I raised an eyebrow and said, "Not bad yourself Malfoy."

We apparated in my doorway, and we ended up in the front yard of Malfoy Manor, and it was much bigger than I had imagined. But I didn't get time a stare because he took my hand and dragged my up the stairs,

"Okay listen," he whispered in my ear, "You are my girlfriend, and we have been dating for about a month, we are incredibly happy, and you keep hinting marriage, got it?" I rolled my eyes in reply and said, "Yeah fine, but remember I actually do have a boyfriend, so no funny business. Got that?" But he didn't get a chance to reply because we had entered the Malfoy Manor and walked into a great hall. When I looked around I realized there were about two hundred guests here already.

"Mother, this is the girlfriend I was telling you about, Hermione Granger. Hermione meet my mother," I looked up at his mother and noticed how happy she looked and gave Malfoy an approving glance as she started to give me a hug, which took me by complete surprise.

"Okay Granger, you can relax a little now." He whispers in my ear as he leads me to the bar.

"One firewhisky, and…?" He looked at me expectantly and whispered in my ear, "I want to hear you rendition of beat it." I glare at him and respond, "a seltzer water with lime please."

"Suit yourself then," He says as he takes a sip of his firewhisky.

* * *

Okay I admit, your right I got the idea from Sophie Kinsella, but I hope to change it up a bit so you are not reading the same story twice.

Thanks for the reviews, let me know what you think.


End file.
